fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword Creation Magic
Sword Creation Magic (みやつこ がたな , Miyatsuko gatana) is a rare and a highly skill Caster magic that is use to make swords out of magic or lacrima. For example a user cannot not pick up a rock and create a sword but can use their opponents magic to make a sword similar to it. History Tatsuzo Omura is known as the first person to use this magic. As a general in a local military he was in charge of teaching magic to soldiers to use in war, but unfortunately Sword Creation Magic was hard to master and use too much magic. After soldiers attempted Sword Creation Magic it caused them headaches, dizziness, or some times black outs. This caused the magic to be scraped from the military. After Tatsuzo retire, he moved to a small village were he live with his granddaughter, Shino Omura. At the age of 12 she was able to perform Sword Creation Magic.Later, Tatsuzo find out that Shino had a large amount of magic hidden inside her. Tatsuzo decide to teach her Sword Creation Magic. One morning at orphan boy named Hezio Nastume, a mischievous thief, was stealing food from Tatsuzo's garden. When caught, Tatsuzo he offered to teach Hezio Sword Creation Magic as well. Spells and Abilities Sword Creation magic has four levels of swords it can make. These swords levels have different powers and abilities that can be use. Quick Swords: Quick swords are known as the level one swords. They can be create easily and can last for about one to two minutes. When mastered the user can create multiple at a time in battle. Unfortunately, level one swords have many weakness, quick swords can break easily under pressure and force. Also these swords only last for a short amount so there are very useless in long battles. Oath Swords: '''Oath swords are known as the level two swords.They can only be create when the user recite a creation oath. Level two swords can last up two weeks but like level one swords they can break under a great amount of pressure. These types of swords also contain one sword skill spell. Also users can only create one oath sword at a time. '''Sacrifice Swords: Sacrifice swords are known as the level three swords. They can be very difficult to make because they require a sacrifice equal to the sword that is being created. Level three swords can last for decades with the proper care. These swords aslo contained up to ten sword skill spells that varys to the characteristics of the sword. Ultimate Swords: Ultimate swords is the last level of sword creation magic.This level can be only achieve when the user fully master the first three levels. Many mages belives that ultimate swords is the true form of sword creation magic. For every user their can be only one ultimate sword meaning that each user can only make one ultimate sword that should last them for a lifetime. Level fours swords can contain hundreds of sword skill spells and the sword aslo tend to reflect the user personally. Category:Magic and Abilities